


unexpected, but greatly appreciated

by serenditpity



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cassian is a gentleman, Cassian plays soccer, F/M, Jyn can’t get her thoughts together, Minor Bodhi Rook/Luke Skywalker, Minor Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mutual Pining, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenditpity/pseuds/serenditpity
Summary: Jyn Erso’s junior year was not going as expected. Her crush on the quiet boy who sits in the back of one of her classes is quite obvious, and after certain events it leads her to the unexpected.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Kudos: 37





	unexpected, but greatly appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> This is a awful high school AU scrap I started at the beginning of quarantine and never got around to finishing. There might be minor spelling mistakes so ignore those. Either way I thought I’d publish it because I have nothing else to publish. Also some stuff I said happens doesn’t even end up making sense when I added something else onto it so ignore those minor flaws this was honestly just me writing what my brain wanted to write.

Jyn took the final turn into Yavin High’s junior parking lot. Her mind clouded with the thoughts of a few quizzes she had for her core classes, but mainly her presentation in her extra science elective class, ocean science. Jyn didn’t know as to why she chose that class as an extra elective. She didn’t have any friends in it, and she didn’t plan on becoming a marine biologist later in life. She just thought it’d be an interesting class. It wasn’t very interesting to begin with but it sure did become intriguing enough when she discovered the pretty quiet boy who sat a few chairs behind her. She had formed a small admiration for him a few days into the class beginning. He wasn’t Jyn’s type, especially when Jyn first explained him to her best friend Leia for the first time. He had gorgeous dark hair and piercing brown eyes to match and the beginning of dark stubble on his chin. He had a super defined jaw line and she was almost mesmerized by the way his floofy hair fell onto his face. He was quite lean which had been the kicker for Leia, she had thought Jyn was all in for the muscles and abs. Jyn just had told her she was wrong for just this once. It had been well into three weeks since the second semesters kick off and each student had a short presentation on a sea creature and how they use the ocean environment to survive in the ocean. Jyn thought the assignment was childish, but nevertheless she pulled through with what she thought was a well rounded presentation. She was thankful it was her last class of the day so she could attempt to hide her post-presentation near meltdown she had every time she presented. She parked in her usual spot her and proceeded to walked in towards the building.

Her early classes went surprisingly well. Jyn didn’t think she completely bombed her math and science quizzes, and that gave her some confidence to help her through the rest of her day. 

She received a text from Leia that Han, Leia’s boyfriend since freshman year, wasn’t in school today and that they should leave school to grab some lunch from a nearby diner with her brother, Luke, and his boyfriend Bodhi. Jyn got excited because she didn’t know when the last time they had done this was. Basically every time Han wasn’t in school since junior year started she had guessed, but that wasn’t very often at all. The diner was super close to the school, and since the four of them had an extended period, which Han didn’t have, every time he wasn’t there they’d flee to the diner for lunch. Jyn was now staring at the clock in her English class, waiting to rush to Leia’s car for lunch. Moments later, the bell rang and Jyn began boarder-line sprinting towards the junior parking lot, strands of hair falling out of her usual low bun. She opened the passenger door quickly and shut it behind her and turned to face the boys who had also tried to get shotgun and stuck her tongue out at them. 

“Someone’s happy today,” Leia chuckled. The two boys piled in the back seat of Leia’s car. 

“Guess so,” Jyn smirked happily, fixing her hair.

“How’re you boys,” Leia looked back towards the boys. 

“Eh fine,” Luke said as he slid his arm around the shoulder of his boyfriend and began making puppy eyes at his boyfriend. 

“If the two of you are going to start making out you guys are paying for all of us,” Leia chimed and she began to start the car.

Jyn looked back at them and gave them a thumbs up, encouraging them, because she sure as hell didn’t want to pay if she didn’t have to. Leia was quick to slap her ‘thumbs up’ hand, down. The two boys just chuckled. 

“Any news from any of you guys,” Leia asked as she began driving them out of the school parking lot.

“Don’t think I bombed my quizzes this morning” Jyn replied.

“That’s what’s got ya all bubbly, I thought you had finally asked Mr. Floofy-hair-hottie for his number” Leia said slightly sarcastically. 

“No! I don’t have class with him until this afternoon!” Jyn slapped Leia’s arm, she would say playfully but it didn’t sound “playful”.

“Hey! Do you want me to crash this damn car?!” Jyn smirked as Leia finished her sentence. 

“Who’s Mr— wait what’d she say again?” Bodhi questioned.

“Yeah, does Jynny have a new muscle-man eye candy?” Luke teased.

“Oh the kicker with Mr. Floofy-hair-hottie is that he ain’t that muscular this time around,” Leia continued to tease.

“He’s not, not-muscular he’s just not muscular,” Jyn sighed. 

“Jyn that made no fucking sense whatsoever,” Leia responded. 

“Okay but who is it anyway for crying out loud!” Luke near screamed. Before Jyn even had the time to say squat, Leia spoke for her.

“Cassian Andor, you know, the quiet one with the heavy accent and ‘floofy hair’ that transferred last year from a private school,” Leia air quoted ‘floofy hair’ for a quick moment before returning to driving. Jyn had given up completely at this rate.

“No way! That’s like, the last person I’d ever expect Jyn to be seeking out,” Luke half laughed. 

“Not gonna agree just to agree with Luke, but he’s right,” Bodhi said, “How in the name of the world did Cassian Andor end up on your radar?”

“I don’t know?! Okay?! Let’s talk about something else before my ‘great mood’ gets flushed down the drain!” Jyn huffed. 

“Jeez okay! Sorry!” Leia gave her a quick pat on the shoulder and turned into the diner parking lot. “Time for some food anyway!” Leia proceeded to park the car and they all piled out of the car heading into the diner.

Once the four were seated at a booth and had ordered their drinks Jyn and Leia listened in on the boys conversation about their science class together, and how they thought the whole class was sick of the two of them flirting in the middle of labs. The ring of the bell on the diner door signaled another person had entered. Luke who was faced most towards the door smirked very quickly directly at Jyn. She already knew this wasn’t good. He quickly whispered something to his boyfriend who was also staring towards the door. Before Jyn could say anything their waitress brought them over their drinks. After the waitress left Luke hunched himself over the table bringing himself closer to the other three. 

“Looks like Jyn’s new man decided to show up with his friend,” Luke teased. Leia gasped, and Jyn was quick to cover her mouth before she could say anything else. Bodhi was giggling like a child. Jyn told herself she wasn’t going to look over her shoulder. She didn’t need her friends to fuck this up. 

“You should go ask him for his number!” Leia was practically squealing.

“Absolutely the fuck not, Leia have you lost all your brain cells,” Jyn whisper-yelled.

“Okay fine, if you won’t I will,” Leia stood up so quickly Jyn couldn’t do anything about it and walked toward Cassian and his tall lanky friend who she had yet to known the name of. Bodhi and Luke were both now laughing their asses off like it had been the funniest thing both of them had witnessed in their lives.

“I swear to god I’m gonna beat her ass later,” that only made the boys laugh harder. Jyn tried not to stare over at Leia, but it was too tempting and she looked over to see Cassian smirking at her with a slight confused look on his face, then looking at Leia and then down, writing something on a napkin with a pen Leia clearly gave him. As soon as he’d finished he looked back towards her and smiled again, she sent back what she hoped was a smile reassuring enough to convince him she wasn’t internally dying of embarrassment. Leia walked back over with the largest smirk she’d ever think she’s seen off her round small stuck up face. 

“I’ve done you a big favor sweetheart,” she passed the napkin to Jyn.

“I hate every bone in your body Leia Organa Skywalker, every single one of them,” Jyn emphasized the “every” because in this moment she truly did.

“What did you even say!” Bodhi was still half laughing as he spoke.

“Oh nothing much I just said “Hey, my friend over there thinks you’ve got nice hair, wanna give me your number to give to her?” and he said yes,” Leia said.

“You didn’t actually say that I thought he had nice hair right,” Jyn trailed off slightly at the end of her sentence.

“No, I said “she thinks your cute” there, ya happy?!” 

“Not really you dumb-shit, I don’t know how I manage to put up with you.”

“But ya do!”

“Somehow, yes, I do.” Jyn huffed.

“Girl, I don’t think he’s visually that appealing, but I will give you this, the spanish accent,” She blew a quick chefs-kiss, “Beautiful! I just know that’d sound amazing in your ear while he rails you.” Jyn quickly slapped Leia’s arm, harder than she did in the car. The boys started laughing again.

“Leia I can’t with your shenanigans anymore!” Jyn stared down at the napkin in her hands for a moment. Looking at the napkin made her feel humiliated during this whole thing. She now had to present in front of him later today in ocean science and she just wasn’t ready for that. 

The four of them ate their lunches, which were always ten times better than the cafeteria food and proceeded to get ready to head back to the school. Jyn glanced over at the 2 boys at the countertop one more time, then down at the napkin in her hand. She felt horrible having the responsibility to actually be the one to reach out to him at some point. Maybe somebody would throw a party and she’d drunkenly text him, but it’d take some miracle for her to do so otherwise. She followed her friends out the diner door and into Leia’s car. 

They quickly arrived back in the building and went their separate ways to finish off their school days. Classes seemed to go by quicker, but Jyn was still quite anxious about her presentation, especially now that she had the guy she’d been eyeing in the classes number all because of her outgoing best friend. 

Before she knew she was walking to her final class, this class was usually the least stressful but on this particular occasion it didn’t seem like it would be. Jyn sat in her usual desk spot and mentally prepared herself for the worst. Soon, almost three kids had presented and her teacher, Mr. Fisto, called her name. She stood up and took to the front of the class.

~+~

After her presentation finished, she went to sit back in her seat. She could feel her usual pale skin more flushed with color then usual. She looked in Cassian’s direction when heading back to her chair, he was grinning slyly towards her. She was honestly feeling to many emotions in the moment to force a smile back at him, so she sat right back down.

The class was nearing a finish, and many students, including Cassian hadn’t presented. They would have to present the following Monday. Jyn was excited for the weekend, she didn’t have many plans at all and she was pretty sure Saw wasn’t in town to bother her at all. The bell rang and the students began piling out of the classroom. She started toward the parking lot when she heard her name called from behind her, to her disbelief it was Cassian. 

“Jyn! I liked your presentation,” he stammered a bit awkwardly.

“Thanks, can’t wait to see yours on Monday,” she smiled toward him, the two now walking side by side.

“You headed to Lando’s party tomorrow night?” He questioned breaking the silence after a few moments.

“He’s having another one? I mean Leia probably would’ve forced me to go anyway, you know, because it’s her boyfriends best friend of course,” she half laughed as she spoke. 

“So, I’ll see you there?” The small smile he was giving her was cute enough she was sure he could charm anybody into doing anything with it.

“Yeah, I’ll see you there,” she smiled back at him before turning to head back toward her car. Jyn’s emotions were crazy right now. She was still recovering from some post presentation relief and embarrassment, but she also had Cassian come over to her and tell her he liked the presentation, and asked her if she was going to be at a party. In this moment Jyn wanted nothing more for life to just slow down.

~+~

Jyn received her now expected text from Leia about Lando’s party soon after she got home and had began to work on her homework and an unfinished history project. She sent Leia a quick reply asking for Leia to drive her there. She already knew the answer was yes, because Leia would do anything to make sure Jyn was at the party with her. She didn’t know why she cared so much when less than 15 minutes into any party Leia ditched her and went to go make out with her boyfriend for the rest of the night. Jyn normally didn’t mind that and would go talk to Luke and Bodhi or occasionally Shara, a girl she’d been mutual friends throughout most of high-school so far with. 

Jyn wrapped up her still unfinished history project and set her work aside. She scrolled through social media and looked at some pictures people had posted. She had a temptation to check Cassian’s social media, she hadn’t looked at it yet, which shocked her knowing her usual stalker like skills. She quickly searched through Han’s instagram followers, almost everyone in the school followed him so it was easy to find people through that. She pulled up his profile, and looked through a few photos, one of which was some family photo, two adults she assumed to be his parents and a little girl, again assuming his sister. Maybe she’d meet them someday. Another was a super great shot of him playing soccer. She knew he was on the soccer team, she smiled at the picture seeing his floofy hair all wet with sweat and and his face flushed with a look of pure determination. It was truly a sight. She decided after a little more stalking that she was being ridiculous and put away her phone. She concluded she was going to make herself some dinner and watch some TV to end her day full of excitement, with another bound on the horizon.

~+~

It’s thirty minutes prior to when Jyn’s supposed to be picked up by Leia. She had decided on wearing a short black denim skirt and a long sleeved v-neck forest green cropped shirt. She paired it with cute sandals and some silver hoop earrings and decided it was good enough. She checked to make sure her crystal necklace her mother had given her as child was still on, and she glanced in the mirror. Pulling her hair out of her usual low bun and shaking it around, fiddling with her too-grown-out bangs until she was satisfied. She felt as though she was almost dressing up for his attention she quickly pushed aside the thought. She normally wore skirts to these dumb parties anyway. Always seeking a hookup or something dumb and always failing. She just hated being the single friend. Even Shara had Kes these days and as hard as Jyn tried she stuck out in attempting to obtain a boyfriend in high school. 

Beeping noises came from outside her house. She flew down the hallway to the front door and swung open the front door. Jyn sprinted over her short front lawn over to Leia’s car. 

“Someone looks all dolled-up tonight!” Leia looked Jyn up and down smiling. ”I’m assuming it’s all for Andor, huh?”

“No it’s for me, myself and I thank you very much,” Jyn buckled her seatbelt and shot Leia a stern glance. Though somewhere in the back of her mind her she knew it was all for him. 

“Okay, okay if you insist,” she began driving towards Lando’s house. The drive wasn’t terribly long at all, Lando’s house was only a few blocks from Jyn’s. They were walking across his front lawn and knocking on the door before they knew. 

None other then Han Solo himself swung open the door, drink in one hand, doorknob in the other.

“Look who it is,” he grabbed Leia’s hand eagerly, “Jyn great to see you, Andor’s in the living area by the way.”

“Thanks but how—“ Jyn was cut short as Han disappeared into a crowd of people, Leia in tow in the direction of the kitchen. 

The Calrissian household was already packed. Jyn sauntered in towards the living area, most definitely not searching for a certain guy. Particularly one with floofy hair and soft brown eyes. The room was packed with people chatting leaning against the walls and spread out on the large U-shaped couch. Jyn’s eyes scanned for Cassian, but he didn’t seem to be anywhere. She turned around and began walking in the opposite direction.

“Oof,” she crashed into the chest of another person. She quickly backed up to meet the eyes of none other then Cassian Andor himself.

“Cassian, I’m so sorry,” she sputtered eyes quickly darting towards her feet.

“Jyn, it’s all good, I swear,” his accent heavy, making Jyn’s stomach erupt in butterflies, he reached and took two of his fingers and lifted her chin so the two of them were eye to eye. 

“I wanted to ask you if you wanted to maybe leave and go somewhere, just the two of us,” he began.

Jyn’s mind was racing, was Cassian finally asking her on a date? 

“Only if you want of course, sorry if that came off too cocky or something,” he spoke quicker paced then before.

“No of course I’d love to,” she smiled graciously. 

“Great, my car’s parked not too far down the sidewalk, I have a place in mind,” he extended his hand out toward her. She looked at his hand, then his eyes and extended her hand out to meet his.

The two walked hand in hand across the lawn down onto the sidewalk. Approaching a small silver car Cassian pulled open the passenger door. 

“Thank you,” Jyn smiled warmly and hopped into the vehicle. The inside of the vehicle smelled oddly like him, or like he smelled when she previously ran into him moments ago. He popped into the drivers seat and smiled over at her. She began to wonder if he was always this smiley. 

“So where exactly are you taking me again?” Jyn questioned. 

“A little place I know, the owners are super nice, I’ve known them since I was about five or six.”

They drove about ten minutes to the small downtown area where kids tended to hang around after school. Cassian parked the car on the far side of the downtown area and went around to open her car door. They were in front of a small coffee shop, one Jyn had never been in for reasons she couldn’t determine. Chimes sounded as the entered the door.

“Cassian is that you?” A man with clouded eyes and a cane was on the other side of the counter. 

“Yes Chirrut, it’s me,” Cassian huffed.

“Who did you bring with you?” The man, Chirrut questioned eagerly. 

“A special friend of mine,” he smiled towards Jyn and then towards Chirrut. Jyn’s heart was racing. She didn’t know what “special friend” defined them as, but either way it sent a wave of excitement through her body.

“Well what can I get you two?” Chirrut questioned. 

“Coffee or tea person?” Cassian asked her curiously.

“Tea, actually,” Jyn softly smiled up at him.

“I highly suggest our dandelion tea actually, when mixed with a little bit of honey it taste great,” Chirrut gleamed over in Jyn’s direction.

“Sure that sounds lovely,” Jyn responded.

“I’ll have the usual, also tell Baze I said hello” Cassian dropped some cash on the countertop, “and I’m paying for Jyn.”

Jyn was flustered. If someone had told her even a few hours ago that she and Cassian would be going on a date at a coffee shop and he’d be acting like a complete gentleman the entire time she would’ve told them they’re mentally ill. This was all actually happening to her though, and she could almost feel her jaw ache from smiling at him. 

“That’s too sweet of you, you really don’t have too,” she stuttered slightly in the middle of her sentence.

“Nah it’s nothing,” he led her over to the table closest to the window after Chirrut gave him back change which he quickly tossed into the tip jar anyway.

“Who’s Baze by the way?” Jyn couldn’t help but hear a new name and ask about them.

“Oh Chirrut’s husband, they’ve owned this place together long before even I was born, my parents just took me here all the time as a boy.”

“Oh that’s just precious,” Jyn tried to picture a little Cassian arriving and chatting with his parents and the sweet husbands that owned the shop. Cassian let out a half chuckle, half sigh. Before she knew Chirrut placed two drinks in-front of the two of them. She was puzzled as to how Chirrut navigated so swiftly being blind and all, but just seemed to accept it after watching him move toward their table.

“So, about earlier, sorry about Leia’s uh— intervention,” Jyn sighed after blowing lightly on the tea in front of her.

“Oh, it was nothing, my friend Kay was actually quite entertained for once and let me tell you, he’s not entertained easily,” Cassian smirked.

“Yeah, Leia’s a little shit, but I love her dearly,” Jyn rolled her eyes, even thinking about the whole situation made her embarrassed.

“I mean I didn’t mind at all obviously,” Cassian’s hand moved around to touch the back of his neck, rubbing the back for a moment. 

“Well,” Jyn paused for a moment, “I’m glad you didn’t mind, this is going to sound pathetic but I’m guess you could’ve taken it from the context of the whole situation but I kinda have a small thing for you.”

“This may sound crazy, but I did too,” he looked from his coffee up to her green eyes. They gazed at each other for a moment as if they just were wiped by pouring their emotions out to one another. Cassian watched as Jyn tucked one of her loosely curled strand of hair behind her ear. 

~+~

The two of them talked about themselves, their friends, family, school and everything in between until their drinks were empty.

“Thanks Chirrut!” Cassian called as the two walked out of the door hand in hand. 

It was now dark outside and the street lights lit the street along glow from the windows of the stores downtown illuminating brightly. 

“Thanks for this, you really didn’t have to go out of your way for any of this,” Jyn had now taken both of her small hands wrapping them around one of his. 

“It’s no big thing,” Cassian smiled, whenever he smiled she noticed his eyes crinkled slightly at the outer edge. She held a firm gaze into his brown eyes and admired his thick eyelashes that she could only dream of having.

“This might be abrupt or early or I don’t even know— but can I kiss you?” he whispered lightly in her ear, accent heavier then ever.

“Yes,” Jyn huffed out, slightly light headed, a billion thoughts wizzing through her head.

Their lips met one another’s at last. Jyn let out a small squeak of shock. Cassian deepens the kiss and before even knowing the two of them are making out passionately. One of his hand holding the back of her head steady as their lips go at each other. 

When they finally pull away from each other their mouth are both hung open in slight awe. 

“I can’t even believe that just happened,” Jyn blurts out breaking the silence.

“Me neither,” Cassian smiles, face lightly blushed, “We should do this again sometime.”

“Like, kiss or just go get drinks,” Jyn stumbles on her words as they leave her mouth.

“Both,” he confirms half laughing.

“Sounds good to me,” Jyn says.

~+~

Cassian drove her home, he pecked her lips once more before she got out of the car. They made plans to get drinks again after she watched Cassian’s soccer game next Friday afternoon.

Jyn went into her bedroom and her phone began to buzz. It was Leia calling, she quickly answered.

“Jyn where have you been? I searched this whole house like 4 times and I can’t find you anywhere!!” She yelled, Jyn quickly lowering the volume.

“I’m home but it’s a long story I’ll tell you whenever I next see you in person it was so unexpected but greatly appreciated,” Jyn grinned widely as she spoke over the phone.

“I’m going to murder you Erso—“ Jyn cut her off and ended the call. Smirking as she did so. Leia would here the story tomorrow but right now, Jyn Erso needed nothing more than to sleep peacefully, and lightly ponder her life’s quick adjustments and brace for what was yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. I’m hoping you enjoyed to at least some level, I really just wanted to get my first work about these two out onto this platform. So yeah, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
